See You Soon
See You Soon by BloodySpaghetti I am not your friend, I’m an animal that dreamed it was a man but the dream is over and the beast is awake. Let me tell you how it all started out, it all began years ago, over a piece of pie. I was sitting outside on the porch and my brother came out of the house with the last piece on his plate. I told him that it belongs to me but he ignored me and decided to take a bite, so I got up grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the face causing him to drop the plate on the ground thus a fight broke out between the two of us. We traded blows hitting each other for long minutes until my brother grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his head into the wall; after I fell to the ground, the pain drove me mad. My body was filled with rage, but not your everyday kind of rage, it was something new – I went truly berserk, like in the Norse legends. For some reason I have yet to know at the time it made my vision sharper, better, I could see the details better and further. My fingers and toes started burning as my nails became larger and thicker, the insides of my mouth began to itch as a baby’s mouth itches when its teeth grow. I let out a roar and jumped right at my brothers back piercing his kidneys with my new claws and as he screamed in agony and I decided to end his suffering, on an instinct I bit him at the neck, and snapped it with my canine teeth. After killing my own brother I set down, picked up the plate started eating that last piece of pie, which caused it all. I began laughing as I chewed on the pie, not because I was shocked or because I enjoyed slaughtering my own brother that much, but because I realized what I truly am, a beast. Shortly after my father came back home from work, he found me sitting at the porch, smiling, covered in my own brother’s blood and the lifeless body of favorite child. The look on his face was priceless; I still remember it as if it happened yesterday. He looked as almost as dead as my brother – his eyes went from brown to blank black, his skin turned pale and his left arm was twitching uncontrollably. I looked my father in the eyes and said, “Hello, daddy.” I don’t remember his response or even he even responded, all I remember is that he knocked me out; his own son. I woke up in a dark place, It was our basement, I tried getting up but I soon realized that I am chained the wall and my father is standing there staring at me coldly with pliers in his hand. I wanted to ask him what is going on, but I already knew, he decided to punish for my sins. Before I could even make a sound he grabbed me by the chin and shoved his pliers into my mouth locking them on my upper right canine, I tried resisting but he was too strong for me I guess. With a single movement of his arm, he tore out the tooth from its place oozing blood all over my chin, his arm and his pants the pain was unbearable but no matter how much I cried or struggled he kept pulling out on my canine teeth until all four were removed. He turned around and started leaving the basement, about half way through he stopped and turned around to face me revealing teary eyes and said, “Don’t worry, boy, I’ll purge you of these devils that possess you.” All I could do is hiss at him in resentment as he left the basement. My teeth they grew back by the next morning and this torture started all over, this lasted for weeks until I have gotten completely sick of it and decided I would chew off my arm, escape these chains and give the old fool exactly what he deserves. I bit my arm just below the wrist, removing the skin slowly and painfully, the wound looking really good to me. The inner layer of my skin had a shade of really dark crimson red and the flash, well that looked like shining red perhaps because it was covered in a new layer of blood with every twitch my muscles made. Eventually I tore off a bit of skin completely from my arm and spat it out I decided I should take off a bit of flash as well so my arm could pass through the shackle that bound me. Now that, that was really painful, but after I bit off a chunk of my own arm, the wound became even more appealing; it looked like my arm was made out of a twitchy dark red crimson jelly like substance made in the form of thin and long fibers it came pulsating and oozing tiny mountains of blood. I decided it is time to snap back into reality and continue my work so I ended up chewing my own arm into a bloody mess of spasming torn muscle tissue and bones which I pulled out of the shackle. After freeing myself I walked up to my father’s room and found him asleep so I came up him and started slashing his chest with my remaining arm, I guess the pain woke up but no one could come to aid him when he cried for help. I kept on slashing until his bones were visible, right then I placed my hand on his bloody chest and pushed it as hard as I could until I felt something snap below my hand and saw my father lifeless with his pillow colored red. After killing my father, I also realized something remarkable, my arm, the one I chewed on - it healed! It looked as if it was a new arm, untouched by time or hardships of life. I set at the corner of the room laughing my ass off, knowing nothing can stop me now. Even though I got rid of all the troublesome people in the family, my mother, she was dying from cancer so I rushed her into a hospital; unfortunately, she was killed there a few years later. After mother’s death I decided to run wild a bit – kill the grief; killed a few cops, few civilians and eventually settled in Yukon, to start anew, I decided to work on the railroad. It all was nice and the salary was fine, good enough to live properly on, at least, but there was one problem, some fat man thought he could pick on me because I was young, I proved him wrong. One day after work I followed him into the woods without him noticing me and when were far enough from human eyes I jumped on him and gutted him from crotch to Adam’s apple and just to make sure he doesn’t ever get up I decorated the forest with his insides. After working a few more years for the railroad company I was bored of trying to play man and decided to embrace the beast I was born to me, I went on my so-called adventures. I did great and terrible things, hell; I have made a sort of dysfunctional brotherly relationship with a certain man. He and I are a lot alike yet so different; he will not accept the fact that he is a beast, just like me. We had this love-hate thing, we weren’t really that much of a friends but it was always nice to come across each other. He is the one who inspired me to do all those great things I’ve spoken about, well he was – he managed to die, that bastard… Ah we had a nice run together. You see however, lately, I’ve been quiet, I haven’t been doing anything really, I tried to play man again, but it just did not work for me, and I got bored and hungry, hungry for human suffering. Therefore, it’s time for me to explain what I’m planning to do next. I’ll start a new hunt, I know there are many folks, out there, reading this, and I know how to get to people, I might seem like some old fashioned guy, some might say I’m some stupid mass of muscle, no, I’m smarter than this. May they like it or not, it’s a matter of a fact that I’ve moved on with times, I know exactly how this new computerized world works. I hope my pray has fulfilled as many dreams as it could, and lead a nice life enough life – it’s going to end soon, after all, because I always find my targets. I’ll see you soon, Sabretooth. Category:Original Category:BloodySpaghetti Category:Spin-Off Category:Dismemberment